Ururu Tsumugiya
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = 9 września | gender = Kobieta | height = 137 cm | weight = 32 kg | affiliation =Sklep Urahary | occupation = Pracownik Urahary | previous team =Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | partner =Jinta Hanakari | base of operations =Sklep Urahary, Karakura, świat ludzi | relatives = ? | signature skill = Tryb ludobójstwa i zwiększona siła | manga debut = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | anime debut = Odcinek 6 | video game debut =Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Noriko Shitaya | english voice = Wendee Lee | spanish voice = Ana Lucia Ramos (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest pracownikiem w sklepie Urahary. Dość silna, lecz nieśmiałą dziewczynka. Ma zdolność widzenia Pustych jak i duchów. Często Jinta jej dokucza, np. ciągnie za włosy. Wygląd Ma czarne włosy, takiego samego koloru oczy i rumiane policzki. Zawsze jest ubrana w białą koszulkę i różową spódnicę. Jej grzywka to dwa kosmyki opadające na twarz. Zawsze sprawia wrażenie smutnej lub zatroskanej. Charakter Ururu jest bardzo nieśmiała i cicha. Jinta często wykorzystuje jej łagodny charakter i zrzuca na nią robotę w Sklepie Urahary. Ururu jest posłuszna i na ogół miła (wyjątkiem jest Renji, którego uważa, tak jak reszta pracowników sklepu, za darmozjada). Nie wydaje się, aby walka sprawiała jej przyjemność, jednak kiedy, trzeba potrafi stawić czoła przeciwnikom. Jest wycofana i stara się nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Ururu i inni idą odzyskać [[Kona]] When he is supposed to be sweeping the area in front of the Urahara shop, Jinta fantasizes about being a baseball player. Ururu tells him that Tessai will be mad at him for not sweeping. When she suggests that he is afraid of Tessai, Jinta shoves his brush into her hair, saying that she is annoying and below him in status. Rukia Kuchiki arrives at the store and grabs his brush, asking to see Urahara. When Rukia asks if her order of some Soul Candy has arrived, Kisuke tells Ururu to bring the order from storage. Searching for a box marked "new stuff", she finds a box and brings its contents to Rukia. Urahara later discovers that the box is actually labeled "poor merchandise", and contained Kon. thumb|left|Ururu popełniła błąd, dając wadliwy towar Jinta asks her to read the writing on the box. When Ururu struggles to pronounce it, Jinta corrects her and tells Ururu that she sold a poor quality item to a customer and starts pulling her hair. Kisuke tells him to stop, saying that it is his fault for not disposing of it. Tessai says that regardless of who is at fault, it could be trouble. Ururu apologizes to Kisuke, saying that it was her fault and asks him if he is mad. Urahara reaches out to her, causing her to recoil. He places his hand on her head, and tells her that it is no big deal and asks why she is crying. He says that they are a team and not to worry about it, as he will take care of it. Kisuke comforts her as she continues to cry. Tessai informs Urahara that they are ready, and the four set out to recover the merchandise, with Ururu carrying her cannon. Ururu is present when they find Kon and Urahara removes the mod-soul from Ichigo's body. thumb|right|Ururu jest świadkiem spotkania Urahary i Yoruichi During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura, Ururu accompanies Urahara, Tessai and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami, Rukia asks what he is scheming. Urahara replies that Ururu and Jinta love Don Kanonji's show and they wanted to watch it in person no matter what, leaving him with no choice but to bring them to the live filming. One day, while sweeping outside the shop, Ururu notices a cat and informs Tessai and Urahara. thumb|left|Ururu atakuje Ichigo After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, Kisuke offers to restore them through a number of lessons. In a secret underground training space beneath the shop, Urahara changes Ichigo into his soul form and tells him that he will have difficulty moving in this form without his powers. He instructs Ichigo to fight Ururu, who presents him with protective head gear and gloves. When Ichigo initially refuses to fight her, she tells him to make sure he puts on the protective gear before fighting, or he will die. Ururu attacks Ichigo, who disappears in a cloud of dust. thumb|right|Ururu szykuje się do użycia potężnego kopnięcia Ichigo emerges from the dust and runs to pick up the protective gear. Ichigo thinks that he will be killed instantly if he is hit by one of her attacks, so puts on the head gear. However, when Ururu attacks again, he decides to run, saying that head gear is not enough to defend against attacks of this level. He realizes that since he is able to run and dodge her attacks, he can match her speed and decides to attack her head gear so as not to injure her. However, he hits her cheek, drawing blood. Ururu leaps onto his arm and delivers a powerful kick, which sends Ichigo into a large rock. Urahara catches her leg, and says that the fight is over. Ichigo accepts defeat and demands a rematch. Urahara however, tells him that he has passed the lesson, saying that he only told him to knock her out before she knocked him out, and that there was no way he could win in his current form, as her fighting skills are good enough to fight Shinigami. The fight had succeeded in restoring some of his power. thumb|left|[[Urahara Kisuke|Urahara powstrzymuje Ururu przed ratowaniem]] Afterwards, Ichigo is sent to the bottom of a deep shaft, which Ururu had dug, where he undergoes an accelerated Encroachment. While in the shaft, Ururu and Jinta spit on him. When Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, Ururu says that she is preparing a rescue operation and grabs her left arm, which is pointing into the shaft. Kisuke stops her, saying that the transformation is not occurring as usual. Kisuke shields Ururu and Jinta from the large explosion in the shaft caused by the awakening of Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers. Ururu and Jinta prepare to fight Ichigo when he emerges from the dust wearing a Hollow mask, but Ichigo shatters the mask with his broken sword and removes it. Ururu watches with Tessai and Jinta as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, with Tessai ensuring the safety of the two children when the fighting comes too close to them. Soul Society thumb|right|Ururu przygotowuje się do złapania [[Ichigo i jego przyjaciół]] When Don Kanonji attempts to boost ratings for his declining TV show by creating the Super bohaterowie Karakury, Ururu joins the group, along with Jinta. She is given the title of Karakura Pink. The group slay Hollows and protect Karakura Town, during the absence of Ichigo and Rukia, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement. When Ichigo and company return to the świat ludzi after saving Rukia from execution, they exit the Dangai Precipice World in the sky above Karakura Town. Ururu uses her cannon to launch a large cloth at the group, wrapping them up in it. Tessai catches them and sets the group down on a flying rug, where Ururu unravels them. Bounto (tylko anime) thumb|left|Ururu i [[Jinta co chwila kpią z Renjiego]] During his stay in the Human World, Renji Abarai lives as a freeloader in the Urahara Shop. During dinner, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, and Urahara tease him about being a freeloader while they continually offer him seconds. Cracking under all the pressure, Renji thanks them for the meal and leaves. Later, when Inoue Orihime disappears, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, and Sado follow the directions of her alleged kidnapper, who tells them to head to the Urahara Shop to answer the telephone there. Ururu is sweeping with Jinta when the group sprints toward them, and the two are surprised that they are in such a hurry. When the telephone rings, Ichigo answers it. The mysterious kidnapper tells Ichigo to go to Orihime's house at 8:00, and that if he goes she might be there. Jinta seems interested about 8:00 as well, and Ururu asks why, to which he replies that if Renji is leaving at 8:00, he probably won't be needing dinner. After the reasons behind Urahara's "test" are explained, she is seen at a meeting held at the Urahara Shop to discuss the appearance of the Bounts. thumb|right|Ururu bombarduje posiadłość Bount Later, when Ichigo's group is attacked by the Bounts Ryō Utagawa and Yoshino Sōma, the occupants of the Urahara Shop arrive to help. Ururu blasts away Ryō's snakes with her cannon and forces him to retreat. When Ichigo fights Jin Kariya, their battle is interrupted when Ururu fires her cannon at Kariya's mansion. While Jinta directs her where to aim with the help of his binoculars, Ururu continues to fire, causing a diversion that allows Ichigo and the others to escape. thumb|left|Ururu odpycha [[Sado ratując go przed Baurą]] Soon after, Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō journey to the świat ludzi to gather information. After a talk with Suì-Fēng, Urahara calls Ururu and Jinta and tells them to do some outside work for him. While dashing down the hallway, she runs into Uryū Ishida, who is looking rather unwell. She comforts him and asks what's wrong, but he tells her to run along to Urahara. Later, she and Jinta deliver Urahara's newly developed Bount sensor to Ichigo and Rukia. Suddenly, Yoshi attacks them, and Rukia tells Ururu to go find Sado and Noba. When she reaches the group, Sawatari emerges out of the ground. She proceeds to fights him and his doll, Baura, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Noba, and Yasutora Sado. With its ability to manipulate space, Baura swallows Ururu when she tries to protect Sado from harm, and Noba and Rangiku create a plan to rescue her. Sado fires a shot at Baura and manages to get the doll to cough her up. Sawatari then retreats. Arrancar thumb|right|Ururu zaskakuje Yylfordta When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town, he sends his Fracción to fight those with spiritual pressure. Yylfordt Granz attacks Renji, who is staying at Kisuke's shop. Ururu sleepwalks onto the roof of the house, gazing up at the battle. Jinta realizes that she is reacting to the Arrancar's unusual Reiatsu and entering Genocide Mode. Jinta tries to stop her, but she launches herself up towards the Arrancar and kicks Yylfordt's head, bloodying the left of his face. She then grabs the Arrancar's throat, saying that he is a danger, and that dangers must be eliminated. Ururu repeatedly punches Yylfordt in the face, prompting Renji to wonder what she is. The Arrancar tries to slash Ururu with his Zanpakutō, but she dodges, releasing him. An incensed Yylfordt enters his Resurrección state and gores Ururu in the chest with one of his horns. After explaining about an Arrancar's Zanpakutō release to Renji, he hurls her through the air. Jinta catches her and attacks Yylfordt with his bat, but is unable to harm him. Renji places his Bankai in between Yylfordt and Jinta and the limp Ururu, preventing the Arrancar from attacking them. thumb|left|[[Tessai leczy ranną Ururu]] Tessai heals her injury, with Urahara by her side. She calls Kisuke's name, who tells him that it is okay. Later, when her injuries have healed, Jinta tells her that she should be happy that she has recovered and tries to make her celebrate by jumping into the air. Ururu, however, says that she would like to take it easy, since some of her injuries had only just healed. Jinta continues anyway, hurting her hand. Urahara tells them not to jump too much. When Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rin Tsubokura, and Hanatarō Yamada run into the spirit of Heita Momoyama, a cake baker, they try to help Momoyama make a cake for his mother. Ururu helps by carrying their creations over to the training grounds, where Sado and Renji taste-test them. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai, Urahara & Sado leave the store in the care of Renji, Ururu and Jinta while they go to pick up some supplies. Tessai tells Ururu and Jinta to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Ururu and Jinta rush to tell Urahara that Renji is fighting with the rebel Arrancar. While running back to the store, they briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Hueco Mundo thumb|right|Ururu jako Malutki Diabeł Karakura-Raizer When Urahara coerced Kon into becoming the Karakura-Raizer, Ururu joined his team as the Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil, wearing an outfit that has claws that allow her to cut through her enemies. While initially the group hold their own against flying bird-like Hollows, an injured Zennosuke appears and warns them of an approaching evil. A female Arrancar appears with a giant fortress floating above Karakura Town. While the team regroups in Urahara's training room, Ururu treats Zennosuke's injuries. After learning that the fortress is made of many different Hollows bunched together, the group forms a plan and assaults the fortress. They successfully defeat the Arrancar, along with the fortress itself. Afterwards, all the members of the team except Ururu are put to sleep with the rest of the town as it is transferred to Soul Society in preparation for the upcoming battles in the fake Karakura Town. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) As Nozomi Kujō hits Kon with a pot, Ururu sweeps the grounds of the Urahara Shop. She later joins the others at the barbeque. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami After Jinta hurts a child playing baseball outside the Urahara Shop, Ururu apologizes for Jinta's attitude and asks that they play with him occasionally. As she enters the shop with Tessai and Jinta, Karin Kurosaki arrives in search of Kisuke. When Jinta regains consciousness, Tessai restrains him while Ururu tickles his bare feet with her hair. Ekwipunek thumb|right|Ururu ze swoją bronią, Senren Bakusatsu Taiho : Wrapped in cloth covered with writing, it is a multi-barreled shoulder cannon, which can turn into a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents. It can also launch a large cloth to capture targets. In the anime, the cloth wrapped around it is plain. Moce i Umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Ururu was able to fight and injure an Arrancar who had been fighting Renji Abarai, who was using his Bankai. Świadomość duchowa: Able to see and sense spiritual beings. frame|right|Ururu kopie Yylfordta Zwiększona siła: Despite her meekness and size, she is terrifyingly strong to the point of attacking with lethal punches and kicks. A single kick was enough to draw blood from Yylfordt Granz. Zwiększona szybkość: She can move at high speeds, catching both Ichigo and an Arrancar off guard, as well as dodging attacks from close range. Zawieszenie w powietrzu: Ururu has the ability to be suspended in the air while spinning like the Shinigami can, as if there is an invisible platform in the air. Ekspert/kombatant walki wręcz: Ururu is a highly potent fighter, able to easily dodge Ichigo's punches and kicks. She is able to defeat him with ease. She was also able to injure and force Yylfordt Granz into his Resurrección form using those same skills. Tryb ludobójstwa: When Ururu senses unusual spiritual pressure, such as that of an Arrancar, she will react to it by sleepwalking and will attack those she perceives as threats. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Człowiek